This Feeling
by SnowyKitsune
Summary: Ok this is a SasuNaru story please review, This is a story where Sasuke and Naruto are locked in a room together and Sasuke decides he wants to play a game with the little kitsune.The rating is for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any other anime (Crap) ok so lets start the story. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, but four figures were hiding

in a tree concocting a plan to get the two together the four people were: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. "So what should we do to get

them together" Sakura couldn't think of any thing on how to get the two close enough for them to confess their feelings for each other. "I

have an idea" Hinata was mostly quiet but when she yelled this all of the other girls had to leave the training grounds they went to Sakura's

house. "Hinata why did you scream that we could have been caught then are plan would be down the toilet""Ino don't yell at Hinata she

probably thought we wouldn't hear her if talked like she alwaysdoes" "Yeah your right Tenten Im sorry Hinata" Hinata just nodded " so

what was your ideaHinata""Ah how about we lock them in a closet" all the girls were shocked that Hinata could think of something like

that "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" all of the girls started to giggle on how they could get the boys in the closet.The Next day the girls had it

all planned out Sakura wrote a note to Sasuke saying that Naruto wanted him to meet at the academy and the way to Naruto but vice

versa. So around noon both boy's were at the academy "So Sasuke what did you want me forSasuke was like dumb folded "No your the

one who told me to meet you here, Dobe" "No that was you, TEME!" then all of a sudden they were pushed into the big academy closet

when they tried to open it it was locked and had a chakra shield was over it so they couldn't use chakra to get out. " Great now what are

we supposed to now Teme'' "How the hell am i supposed to now Dobe". But they were both think the same thing and it was "maybe I

can tell him how I feel" There you have it the first chapter ok so please comment if you want me to continue ok so please be nice okay

hoped you liked it. :)


	2. A Game?

A Game?

"Now what are we going to do" Naruto wasn't a very happy person right now first of all he was locked in room with his crush, and

second of all he hit his head when he was pushed."I don't know dobe but who ever put us in here is going to pay" that right there scared

the hell out of Naruto, Sasuke accidentally started his Sharigan and Naruto was like scared todeath. "Ah S-s-sasuke your really scaring

me can you deactivate your sharigan, please?"when Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face he felt guilty for scaring the little kitsune"Ah

sorry Naruto" Sasuke had to blush at the way Naruto looked he looked so adorable "(sighs) Thank You, you were really scaring me

there for a second" Naruto was blushingfirst was because he felt embarrass that he was scarred of his teammate and that the fact that

Sasuke was like only an inch away from his face. "So what are we going to do?" Sasuke just smirked at that question he had a plan up his

sleeve "Why don't we play a game" Naruto was dumb folded at that "A game, ah ok" Sasuke was doing flips inside"The name of the

game is 'Whats the Truth' ok" Naruto was nodding like an idiot "Ok buthow do you play" Sasuke wasn't really paying attention " Ah

what...Oh the way you play is that you say 3 things two are false and one is true and you have to guess which one is the truth ok" Naruto

gave the true smile at that Sasuke legs went numb. "Sasuke you go firstok" Sasuke was shocked that Naruto, the Naruto load mouth

ninja. "Ah ok".Well there you go the second chapter R&R please.


	3. The Game Begins!

The Game Begins!

Sasuke was thinking of what to start the game with other than 'I'm in Love with you' "Ah I love Sakura,I hate Kakashi, and I shine a Kuni right before I go to bed. Naruto was trying to think of which one was true "Um I think the you shinning a kuni before bed thing is the truth" Sasuke was surprised at how cute Naruto looked. "Yeah your right" Naruto gave a true smile that made Sasuke's legs go numb."Cool now its my turn Ah Iruka is like a father to me, I still have a crush on Sakura, and I think Ino is cute" Sasuke was praying that the Sakura thing wasn't true cause that would break his heart."Ah the Sakura thing?" Naruto was giggling "Nope your wrong it the Iruka thing is true" at that Sasuke was doing flips inside he wanted to just kiss Naruto right there and then."Sasuke...Sasuke Hello are you awake or what!" Sasuke then jumped when he saw how close Naruto was to him and had a faint blush on his cheeks. 'Yeah Naruto its my turn, right?" Naruto was about to hit Sasuke for being so dumb ,but he couldn't Sasuke look so cute with that blush on his cheeks."Yeah Sasuke it your turn" Sasuke was now thinking of something to do "Ah let see here I have a crush on a boy, I think Itachi is cool, and Guy-sensei is awesome" Naruto was just like Sasuke whenhe said 'that I still have a crush on Sakura' maybe he had a crush on him he hoped so that would make him happy for the rest of his life. "Ah the you have a crush on a boy is true" Naruto closed his eye's when Sasuke said his answer "your right" Naruto started jumping up and down right in front ofSasuke "Ah Naruto what are you doing?'' Naruto just realized that he was jumping around the room like a little school girl in front of Sasuke. "Nothing, my turn" Naruto knew just what to say "I have a crush on a guy, I hate Ramen, and I'm an idiot" Sasuke was in shock that Naruto said the same thing that he had a crush on a guy to. "I think its the you like a boy thing is true" Naruto was happy as hell right now. "yep your right" Sasuke was about to tackle the little kitsune right there "My turn, I have a crush on a blond, I get jealous when girl's even stare at him with eye's of lust, andI don't like him I love him" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and was about 1 inch away from Naruto's face "So do I accept the person I like has Black hair" then Naruto leaned in and finishedthe last inch, the kiss started out slow and sweet, but after about the first 30 seconds it turned into a passionate kiss. Once they parted lips they both stared at each other for about 2 minutes in silence, "Ah Sasuke do you really love me?" Sasuke couldn't believe that his kitsune still didn'tbelieve him then he remembered that Naruto never had admirers like him "Yeah Naruto with all my heart" with that Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke again "Naruto your to damn cute" Sasuke wanted to show his kitsune how much he loved him.  
Sorry if you want to see what happens next leave a nice review.


	4. Showing How Much I Love You

Showing How Much I Love You

"Mm Sasuke" Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke's chest "Yeah Naruto" Sasuke was as happy as can be he was with his crush..no..Lover. Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes "Sasuke do you really love me?" Sasuke couldn't believe that he asked him again "Yes Naruto like I toldyou before I love you with all my heart" Naruto still wasn't sure if Sasuke was telling the truth."Naruto why don't I show you how much I love you ok" Naruto didn't get what Sasuke was saying"Sasuke what do you mea.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Sasuke pulled him into a passionate kiss and started to put his hands up Naruto's shirt. "Ah Sasu-Sasuk-Sasuke S-s-s-top""Naruto don't you want me to show you how much I love you" Naruto finally understood what Sasuke was doing "Yes Sasuke just don't hurt me please?" Sasuke was about to kiss the living daylights outof him. "Yes Naruto I won't hurt I promise" with that Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply, while during the kiss Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt and the same with Naruto. They were now panting hard and shirtless they were about to go further when all of a sudden Iruka unlocked the door snd both boy's were running around trying to find their shirts. To late Iruka opened the door and both boy'swere blushing, when Iruka saw this he fainted, for some reason Kakashi was following Iruka whenhe saw Iruka faint he ran to the fainted man he saw Naruto and Sasuke just standing there."Ah Naruto,Sasuke what are you doing in there?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and said"We were locked in here for about two hours" they ran out the door and to the Uchiha Manor."Hm that was weird that mean's I'll have to watch Iruka at my house" Kakashi picked up Iruka bridal style and telaported to his house. Saskura,Ino,Hinata, and Tenten walked into the roomand grabed the camera that was hanging on the wall. "Man either guy's are dumb or are they just blind?" All the girls started to laugh at what Ino just said. "yeah I know its like their from anoutherplanet or something". All the girls went to Sakura's house and had a sleepover and watched the whole tape twice and fell asleep watching the tape on the third time.

R&R


	5. With Kakashi and Iruka

With Kakashi and Iruka

Oh Sorry My computer sucks cause it had a Damn virus in it and i couldn't get on sorry k

and the parenthesis () are thoughts k.With Kakashi and IrukaKakashi was looking at Iruka's sleeping form (Dang he is so cute I just wanna kiss the

breathout of him). Kakashi then left the sleeping form and went into the living room and turned

on the TV and began reading his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise. Iruka was tossing and turning in his sleep. He woke up panting (Shees that was

one weird dream but it would be...nice) He got of the bed "Wait this isn't my house, then who is its?" Kakashi heard Iruka's question "Well its my house, Iruka-

sensei" Iruka jumped when he saw Kakashi "Oh Kakashi-sensei its just you and why am I at your house?" Kakashi

just smirked under his mask "Because you fainted when we found Naruto

and Sasuke you fainted" Iruka blushed at remembering what happened "Ah thanks" " Its No

problem". Iruka just started scratching the bridge of his nose. "Iruka-sensei I would let you go home but its raining really hard".

Iruka was nervous but happy that Kakashi cared for him to bring him to his house

(Man im sounding like a school girl around her crush). While Iruka was arguing

with himself Kakashi was musing about how cute Iruka was he just wanted to jump

the man right then and there.

Ok R&R and im adding KakaIru in the story and it's a 2 part chapter


	6. With Kakashi and Iruka part 2

With Kakashi and Iruka part 2

"Oh" Iruka still couldn't believe that Kakashi, his secrete crush, had brought

him to his house. "Ah thank you, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi just wanted

to hug Iruka right there. "No problem, Iruka-sensei" there was an eerie

silence "Ah Iruka do you want something to drink,eat or something?"

Iruka was blushing for two reasons, one because Kakashi was so close

and two because he was in Kakashi's house. 'Ah no thanks Kakashi-sensei

"Ok then" Iruka guessed Kakashi was smiling but what always got Iruka

was why Kakashi always wore that mask. Kakashi was kinda ticked off

that it was raining because his mask was getting really itchy. But he was

happy Iruka was up now he talk to him. "Well if you don't mind im going

to make some tea are you sure you don't want anything?'' "Ah sure that

sounds great" Iruka smilied at Kakashi that right there made Kakashi want

to melt right on the spot and he was blushing. "Ok" Kakashi walked into the

kitchen. Iruka went to sit on Kakashi's couch he thought he saw Kakashi

blushing it was only a little but he saw a little bit of red on his face.

Kakashi walked into the living room with two cups of tea " Here Iruka"

"Thank you Kakashi" Kakashi then took a seat next to Iruka, he couldn't

believe that this was real Iruka was at his house. "Ah Kakashi can I ask you

something?" Kakashi was wondering what Iruka wanted "Sure Iruka"

Iruka was blushing "Um,why do you wear a mask?" Kakashi smirked

under his mask, he was always asked this question. "Because I hide my

face until I find sombody very dear to me" Iruka was surprised from

Kakashi's anwser. " Have you found somebody like that".

Kakashi chuckled at that. "Actually I have found somebody like that".

Iruka was dissapointed and happy at the same time. "Can I ask who

that person is?" Kakashi just wanted to laugh at Iruka's question.

"That person is very dear to me I would do anything for them and I dont no

if they like me back?" Iruka was happy he hoped whoever Kakashi liked

didn't like him back so he could be with Kakashi. "So have you asked

them if they like you?" Iruka really hoped he could talk like this all the time

with Kakashi. "No but im about to" Iruka didn't get it. "Iruka do you like me?"

Iruka was about to have a heart attack he was so happy "Yes Kakashi I like

you very very much?" Kakashi couldn't believe that Iruka liked him. He

leaned in cupped Iruka's face and kissed the living day lights out of Iruka.

Once they parted Iruka and Kakashi were panting heavily Kakashi and Iruka

were teh happiest people in the world right now "I love you, Iruka"

"I love you too, Kakashi".

I know very fluffy but hey you like it so yeah


	7. The Yaoi Fan Girls

The Yaoi Fan Girls The Next Day Sasuke and Naruto walked around Kahona and all of the girls they passed all startedgiggling. "Hey Sasuke what are they all laughing at?" Sasuke was just about to ask the same question. "I have no clue, dobe" Then Ino,Sakura,Tenten, and Hinata came up to Sasuke and Naruto laughing. Damnit what the hell is so funny!" Naruto had it he was pissed that everybody was laughing at them. "What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura was playing dumb and so was all the girls. "Damnit don'y play coy with me!" Sasuke was ticked off to, usually all the girls in Kahonastarted to giggle every time they saw Sasuke but for some reason they did it every time he was walking with Naruto. "What do you mean Sasuke were not playing coy" All the girls were scaredbecause Sasuke activated his Sharigan. "Tell me what are you all laughing at?!" Sasuke didn't notice Naruto was getting a little shakey. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him back to theUchiha manor. "Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto was worried that Sasuke would go out in the middleof the night and kill all the girls. "Yeah Naruto im fine just really angry, I wonder what they were laughing at?" Hell Sasuke was pissed that he didn't notice Naruto walking into the kitchen."Um Sasuke can you help me for a sec?" Naruto was trying to reach some tea but because of his height he couldn't reach it. "Sure Naruto" Sasuke thought Naruto looked cute, So Sasuke sneaked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Sasuke what are you doing?"Naruto was melting into Sasuke's touch "Holding you is that a problem?" Sasuke smirked athis remark Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch. "So kitsune what do you want to do now?" Naruto leaned up towards Sasuke's ear and whispered (Sorry people I can't tell you whathe says k so just use your imagination). That was it they were out of the kitchen and on they'reway to the bedroom little did they know that their house was buggedwith camera's every where.Tenten,Ino,Hinata,and Sakura snuck into the Uchiha Manor and got the tapes out of all the camera accept the one in Sasuke's room. "Man we would be rich that is if we sold this. Ino was having a good time with this. "We could but then we would be killed by Sasuke" Tenten had a point "Yeah but howwould he find out?'' "Because Ino they would put are names on the cover so we would be screwed"'Damn' is what all the girls were thinking at the moment. "Oh well guys we could still show this at my house and still make money." Sakura couldn't wait to see the one in Sasuke's room. "So lets go to my house and watch all of the tapes". they all left for Tenten's house, but Naruto will have a hard time walking tommorow.


	8. The New Member

The New Member Gaara and his siblings just entered the Kohona gates. 'Damn where is Naruto' Gaara wanted to see his friend again its been awhile since they last meet. "Temari,Kankuro you can go whereevre you like now I have a meeting with the Hokage". Temari went to go see the girls while Kankuro went to the academy(did I spell that right?) to train the little kids. Temari was wondering were all the others werethey were usually near the lake or at the Yamanaka Flower shop."Temari!" Temari turned around only to see all the girl there. "Hi guy's what are you up to?" Ino looked like she was hidding something."What ever do you mean?" "I mean you look like your hidin something and I want in". "OK!"All the girls took Temari to Ino's house ad showed her the tape. (30 min and alot of tissue later)"Wow so your trying to get Sasuke to Propose to Naruto?" All the girls nodded their heads "ok so how are we going to make him do that?'' "Well we don't know yet since your a genius like Shikamaru maybe you can help us?" Temari was thinking of a plan she had three in her head right now. "Sure I'll help I have three plans right now we can try them if we want?" "Of Course!""ok ok the first one is how to get Sasuke near a jewelery store to buy the ring the second oneis how to get him so jealous that he doesn't want Naruto near anybody but him and teh third is we puthim in a really packed room were he proposes to Naruto in front of every one" All the girls were stunned at how fast she thought of that. "Thats Perfect we shall start ASAP!"Thats how they got there newest member.

R&R so hope you like it.


	9. The Ring

The Ring

Sasuke was walking through the streets of Kohona and since it was near

Valentines Day so it was pretty crowded. Sasuke was trying to figure out on

what to give his Dobe for valentines Day. (Hm maybe i could give him ramen,no

thats to common. Gah why is this so freakin Hard!). All the girls could see that

Sasuke was very pissed but they were going to help him get a valentine present

for Naruto. "Ino your gonna walk up to him and tell him that Shikamaru just

proposed to you, ok" Ino was in her own little dream world of were she see's

Shikamaru proposing to her. "INO"! "What?!" "You were like in your dream world

or something?" Ino blushed "Oh Sorry" Temari was shaking her head "Ok Go!"

Ino made it look like she just walked down the street "Oh Sasuke-Kun"

Sasuke cringled at the sound of Ino's voice "What Ino" Ino came up to him and

showed him her fake wedding ring. "Look at what Shikamaru gave me isn't it 

beautiful, I think this is the best valentine present ever!" Sasuke was confused

since when had Ino and Shikamaru start dating? "When did you and Shikamaru

start dating?" Ino was trying to think of something when Shikamaru came up

behind him "Since last summer" Ino was happy that Temari turned into Shikamaru

for her. "Yeah Sasuke-kun well see you later" Ino ran to where the other girls

were "Thanks Temari for turning into Shika for me" Temari was confussed she 

she didn't leave the spot "What are you talking about I didn't even move."

Ino was shoked that means..."OMG! it was Shikamaru" Ino stopped screaming for a

second "wait that means OMG maybe Shika really wanted to propose I have to go

see him,bye!" Sasuke was thinking maybe Ino had a point the ring was beautiful

(Thats it I'll make sure that Naruto is mine and mine alone)Sasuke ran to the

nearest Jewerly store and bought a ring that had the Uzumaki symbol and the 

Uchiha symbol morphed together (A/N so its like half is the Uzumaki Swirl and

the other half is the Uchiha Fan) he would propose to Naruto at the Hokages

Valentine Party.

Else Where

All the girls where screaming they recorded and thanks to Sakura's new technique

they heard sasuke's thoughts STEP ONE:COMPLETE

Im on a roll and the next chapter is with Shikamaru and Ino R&R.


	10. With Shikamaru and Ino

With Shikamaru and Ino

Ino ran down the street to catch up to Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru why did

you say that back there?" Shikamaru stoped and turned around to face Ino. "I'll

tell you but not right here follow me" Ino followed she didn't know what was 

wrong with her Shika. They arived at the park they both sat under a sakura tree

"Ino why did you show Sasuke that fake ring?" Ino was blushing "Well because me

and a few friends tried to get Sasuke and Naruto together the first part worked,

but now we are trying to get Sasuke to propose so I told him that getting a

engagment ring would be the best Valentine gift" Shikamaru got it after that

but the truth was that he wanted to propose to Ino but when he saw that Ino had

a ring on it dissipointed him (I thought Sasuke proposed to Ino then I would

have to kill him). "Oh ok I thought Sasuke proposed to you" Shika was blushing

Ino was curious why would Shikamaru be jealous "Hey Shika were you jealous?"

Shikamaru was blushing "Yeah I was because I was gonna ask you to marry me"

Ino was stunned "Shika do you really mean that?" Shikamaru got on one knee and

hold out a engament ring "Ino Yamanaka will you marry me?" Ino started crying

"YES shika I will marry you" Ino jumped on Shikamaru adn kissed him after about

5 minutes of kissing the got up started walking home "Ino you've made so happy"

Shikamaru hugged Ino and kissed her goodnight. Ino walked inside and told her

parents on what just happend they were so happy. After Ino called all her

friends and told them they were gonna throw her a party.

Yeah has nothing to do with the story but hope you like it.


	11. Jealousy

Jealousy

Naruto was walking down the street looking for a valentine present for Sasuke

(Dang what the hec am I gonna get that sexy bastard). Naruto was frustrated

he looked in every shop of Kohona and couldn't find anything to get Sasuke.

When he was turning a corner he ran into Neji, Gaara, and Kiba. Naruto

said sorry and was about to run off, but Kiba grabbed his wrist "Hey Naruto

can I talk to you some where private?" Naruto was happy that Kiba snapped

out of his trance "Sure Kiba". Hinata and Tenten were laughing there asses off

at how good the other girls were at acting they grabbed the camera and followed

the fake Kiba. The fake Kiba took Naruto to the sakura blossom forest they sat

under a tree.

(Else Where)

Sasuke was looking for his dobe, he already bought the ring and got permission

From the hokage to have the wedding. So now all he needed was to propose to Naruto.

(Hm I wonder what the Naruto say when I propose). Sasuke was snapped out of his

thoughts by a scream normally he would ignore it but he knew this scream it was

his Naruto's scream. Sasuke put all of his chakra into his legs to make him run faster

than the speed of light. But when he got there made him want to kill Kiba. Kiba was

kissing his dobe and Naruto was trying to get Kiba off of him but Kiba pinned him to the

floor. Sasuke punched Kiba so hard that he flew through five tree's. Sasuke grabbed

Naruto and dragged him to the Uchiha Manor.

(At the Uchiha Manor)

Sasuke was pissed as can be "Naruto why did you let him kiss you!"

Naruto was scared right now because Kiba kissed him,Sasuke had his sharigan

And he thought Sasuke might break-up with him.

(Outside The Uchiha Manor)

"Man I hope Naruto-kun isn't in to much trouble" All the girls were

thinking the same thing except for Temari (Damn that Sasuke I hope he

burns in hell for all eternity) even though she was pissed she didn't want

to hurt Naruto. "I hope Sasuke doesn't dump him then our plan would be screwed

and Naruto would be crushed if he did".

(Back inside the Uchiha Manor)

"Sasuke I didn't kiss Kiba, Kiba kissed me and I tried to push him off but he had

my hands pinned to the ground." Sasuke felt bad for what he said to Naruto because

Naruto had tears in his eye's. "Ok Naruto I was over reacting" Sasuke walked over to

Naruto and kissed him deeply "Sasuke I want you" Sasuke was so turned on he didn't

even hear Naruto. Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him to the bedroom.

(Lemon Alert)

Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and jumped on him. "Mm Sasuke" Naruto was such a

moaning mess he couldn't even think straight. Sasuke was trying his hardest to control

himself (Damn it I can't…..Ah Screw It!) he grabbed a kuni from his discarded pants and

ripped the rest of his and Naruto's clothes. "What the hell Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked at

how cute Naruto looked under him panting and moaning he didn't even hear Naruto

yelling at him so he silenced him with a kiss. "Sorry little kitsune I couldn't control

myself " Naruto just laid there and pouted. "Ah Sasuke quite teasing me and fuck me!"

"As you wish my kitsune" Sasuke reached over to the night stand, grabbed a tube of lube

and put some on three of his digits. Sasuke traced his fingers behind Naruto's back and

plunged one of his fingers inside of Naruto "Ah Sas….Suke". After Sasuke thought

Naruto had enough with the one finger he inserted the other two together "Ow Sasuke

that fuckin hurt" Tears weld up in Naruto's eyes, when Sasuke saw this he kissed the

tears away and started to do a scissor motion inside Naruto when Sasuke hit a certain spot

"AHH SASUKE!" (Found it and I can't wait to feel his warmth over me). Sasuke took

his fingers out of Naruto, put some lube on his rock hard erection and positioned himself

at Naruto's entrance "You ready Naru-chan?" Naruto shook his head up and down "Ok

Naruto" Sasuke gently, slowly into Naruto "AHHH Sasuke" Sasuke stopped when he

was fully inside of Naruto. (Damn he is so freakin tight I can't control myself) "Teme

you can move now,please?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thought when Naruto begged

for him to move Sasuke did just as he was asked. At first it started out slow but with each

passing second it became faster and faster. "Ahh Sas Sasuke deeper harder!" Naruto was

near completion, Sasuke wanting Naruto to cum first he reached down and started

pumping Naruto's cock with the same power as his thrust. That was it for Naruto he came

and hard "Ah Sasuke!" as Naruto's inside walls clamped down on Sasuke he thrust one

last time "AH Naruto!" Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and collapsed next to

Naruto. "ah Naruto I love you" Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke "I love you to" they both

fell asleep in each others arms.

Well there you go please be nice this was my first lemon R&R Please!


End file.
